Unforeseen Circumstances
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Set after the events of episode 22 of the 2003 series, Envy and Lust are met with unexpected repercussions, and must learn to deal with the consequences of their actions. Because now, they are defenseless children. What?


_**Story: Unforeseen Circumstances**_

 _ **Summary: Set after the events of episode 22, Envy and Lust are met with unexpected repercussions, and must learn to deal with the consequences of their actions. Because now, they are defenseless children. What?**_

 _ **This**_ _ **story is not entirely meant to be taken serious, but it's something I started, so I might as well share.**_

...

Everything was a blur. Where was he? How did he get here?

Trying to sit up, he felt a sudden surge of light headedness forcing him to lay back down for a moment.

In the meantime, he made an effort to take in his environment. He realized he was in a room, the lighting was dim. And beside him was lying a figure. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be... Lust, but she looked like a child!

What was going on? He took a look at his hands and realized that he too seemed smaller than he ever had before. How was that possible?

He decided it didn't matter and that he might as well shapeshift back into a larger form. However, whenever he tried, nothing at all happened.

What was going on?

This couldn't be happening.

Why couldn't he shapeshift?

Why weren't his powers _working_?

Looking back over at Lust, who looked more peaceful than he had ever seen her, he _almost_ felt a bit of guilt at the thought of waking her up. She practically looked like a porcelain doll. But alas, all good things must come to an end, especially in a situation like this.

So he once again got up, scooting over and reached out, gently touching the soft and pale skin of her shoulder. "Hey, Lust..."

He almost flinched at how different and childlike his voice sounded. That would _not_ be easy to get used to.

When she didn't budge, he shook a little hard, feeling odd at initiating such physical contact. All around, this whole situation felt awkward as hell.

Slowly, her eyes opened, looking up and meeting his.

"Envy…?" She murmured, taking in his appearance. He didn't look like his usual form. His hair was straighter and lighter.

Before Envy could respond, she asked another question, briefly scanning her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know... But something's wrong, because I can't shapeshift at all...!"

"What?" Lust raised an eyebrow, taken aback at what he was saying.

"My powers aren't working." He explained hastily. "Can you see if you can use your ultimate spear? If you can, we might be able to find a way out."

Lust decidedly tried giving it a go, as she sat up, but felt more bitter than ever, when she realized her fingers weren't growing. "I... can't."

"Dammit, what's going on? I can't remember anything...!" Envy cursed, punching the ground. He flinched, cursing, when it hurt him a lot more than it should. Normally a hit like that would create a hole in the ground. His knuckles were probably broke now, and it wasn't even healing, or at least not regenerating as fast as it should have.

However, this only made him angrier.

He had plans to kill the Elrics, he had plans to make humans suffer, and more than anything, the rest of them could live in comparison, but he was _going_ to confront and kill his father for making him live as a monster and abandoning him. This was _not_ part of his plan. What the hell was he supposed to do in this pathetic form?! What was he supposed to do without his powers?

Despite the pain it was causing, he kept punching the ground with his already injured hand. That's when a thought entered his mind.

 _Was he even an homunculus anymore...?_

Lust, who was becoming uncomfortable with the situation, suddenly noticed that Envy's hand was starting to bleed. Was he not regenerating?

"Envy, stop that. You're bleeding." She said, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

She half expected him to shout at her or jerk out of her grip, but he didn't. His arm was extremely tense in her grip at first, before, after a moment, he slowly allowed himself relax slightly, even though he was still on edge.

Looking down at his other now bleeding and probably broken knuckles, his shoulders slumped. "What can we do now like this, Lust...? I didn't want to become a useless _child_."

She sighed in response. "As of now, there's not a lot we _can_ do... We just have to wait it out, as inconvenient as it may be."

Lust secretly was questioning if her desire to become human had somehow been granted, but she was skeptical yet, and still didn't know what happened for things to get like this.

Feeling Envy's defenses and arm drop a bit, Lust let go.

He let his arm fall to his side, but then the ourosburos tattoo on his left thigh caught his eye.

It was still there? Maybe he had hope. He turned to see if Lust's was there and it was. "We still have our ourosburos tattoo, it's still-"

That's when a door was opened, and a man stepped in.

"You two are lucky that I was the one who found you first instead of somebody else." He said. "It seems you really caused the Elric Brothers a lot of trouble, didn't you?"

Anybody with any knowledge of people at central would know who it was. It was Maes Hughes.

 _~ End of Chapter_

 _ **A/N**_ **:** _ **I do ship Lustvy, so, while there isn't going to be anything spicy or that sexual, there will be undertones, so if you're not okay with this pairing in the 2003 series (where it's not incest, which is the most common justification for hating it), then I suggest you not read it. Other than that, I hope y'all enjoy.**_


End file.
